


SELF

by JanineeTion



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Imagination, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Peeping
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanineeTion/pseuds/JanineeTion
Summary: 自己寻找伊甸园的快乐。
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 7





	SELF

他被蒙起眼睛送进房间。“试着勾引我。”作恶的人在他耳边低语。

房间的墙上嵌着一面单人镜，镜子上方打下不明不暗的灯光，一张床错开镜面放在另一个角落。

他走到镜子前仔细观察，含住下唇看自己轻笑时的魅惑神态。  
他注视着自己，解开衬衫的第一颗纽扣，第二颗，第三颗。  
他让衬衫松垮地挂在身上，手伸进衬衫在自己胸前打圈，揉捻，揪弄，直到隔着衬衫也能看见那两粒粉红色的果实。呻吟几经转折回到自己耳朵，  
他明白自己的诱人，甚至能撩拨起自己更多的欲望。

他迫不及待地脱光下半身，阴茎从内裤的包裹中解放。  
他走近镜面，对着泛起潮红的虚像落下一吻，留下雾蒙蒙的唇印。  
他对着镜子里的自己小幅度顶胯，清液在镜面上流下一圈圈痕迹，冰凉的触感刺激着炽热的阴茎。  
胸前的果实隔着布料摩擦在镜面，被紧贴的胸肌挤压。

穴口已经不自觉地张合起来，小巧而挺翘的臀部晃动着讨好不存在的另一人。  
他扭动着腰肢坐下，将身下暴露在镜面。  
他仔细地玩弄着会阴，向自己展示粉红干净的阴茎和柔嫩的穴口。  
他幻想那人抚慰自己时手掌细纹擦过龟头的刺激，  
他幻想他插入时紧贴甬道内壁的血管凸起，  
他想要被填满，急切地抓起手边的玩具塞入。  
痛感和快感一齐袭来，他呲着牙继续深入，眼角却流下快乐的泪水。

他与镜中的自己对视，迷离的双眼没有聚焦，对着眼前的淫靡景象他又让后穴被抽搐的频率加快，强迫自己面对被侵入的残破模样。  
他低垂的眼帘注视着自己被玩具插入的糟糕场景，想象着那人的粗暴又把腿分开一些。  
他已经不能坐稳，手肘斜撑在地上，却会被发丝上落下的汗滴滑倒，仿佛弱不禁风。  
他痴迷于自己的身体，羞涩的，淫荡的，紧致的，放纵的，柔软的，绽放的。

他无法被没有温度的玩具满足，上下起伏寻找着敏感的那一点，难耐地又加进去几根手指，向上弯曲起来扣弄内壁。  
他的身体开始变得敏感，汗水划过耳后和脊背的触感也无限放大，稍加想象便能感受到那人舔舐自己时舌尖湿润温热的触感。  
他咬着下唇发出餍足的轻哼，眼角的妖媚勾起自己更多的欲望。  
他揉弄着自己柔软的胸部，扬起长颈用舌尖乞讨不会到来的吻。

他的阴茎抽动让精液挥洒在空中，落在小腹的那些顺着腹肌的纹理滑下。  
他沿着大腿内侧摸到那些粘液，用手指沾取在身上涂匀，自上而下吸吮品尝着手指上的美味，勾弄自己的舌根和喉咙。  
他盯着镜子里被嘴唇包裹的两指，抽插时勾出一些嘴唇内侧的皮肤，  
两指取出时液体发出轻响，他抬起手指看着上面的水光粼粼。

小穴里还含着原来那根，他抓起身旁的又一个玩具品玩，小巧细长的跳蛋振动的频率让指尖酥麻，  
他伸出舌尖舔裹，口水沿着嘴角流到锁骨。

他取出假阴茎把跳蛋按在后穴的小岛上，强烈的刺激让他一瞬间颤抖起来。  
他夹紧了后穴快要把跳蛋挤出，手又加大了力气将它固定在那一点。  
他躺平在地上覆盖着之前留下的汗水的痕迹不受控制地抽搐，阴茎又一次吐露出牛奶色的浊液，连续不断地，逆着地心引力的涓涓细流。  
他的呻吟几近哭泣，呜咽中带着舒服的喘息，在地上胡乱蹬着的腿把精液摸得到处都是。  
精液被榨干，微黄的液体沿着柱身喷出，液体还带着他体内炽热的温度，贴着冰凉地板的身体被浸润其中。手臂紧绷了太久终于酸软，随着手指的抽出跳蛋滑落在地面。  
高潮的余韵使他的小腹还一收一收，他抬起无力的手臂在身旁乱抓，终于找到遥控关掉。

他累得几乎要昏睡过去，蜷缩着躺在地上，像个被用过的玩具娃娃。

/

镜子背后的人连续按下快门，等待着玻璃那边的人逐渐平静。他裤子鼓起的包快要撑破，放下相机理了理本就一丝不苟的西装，进入隔壁的房间。

听见门锁被打开的声音，躺在地上的人没有惊讶，反而扯动嘴角露出胜利的微笑。

门再次落锁，房间里腥膻又淫秽的气味让他更加兴奋。他脱下外套挂在挂钩上，边走边解开衬衣的袖口，又抽出皮带，拉开拉链解放期待已久的小兄弟，把那件早都皱成一团的衬衫踢开，上前捞起软成一滩的人。

他无视那人已经耗尽的精力，把朴正洙拦腰抱起放在床边，将其上半身趴在床上，浑身无力的人只好任由他摆布。

伸手摸一把朴正洙的下身，玩具的调教早已使那里泥泞不堪，他把那里的液体渡一点到自己的柱身，掐着那人的胯骨一个挺身便抽插起来。

“不……不要了……嗯……不行……”话语不清不楚，哼唧着从鼻腔发出，人脑袋贴着床单尽力摇头。

“不要吗？哥哥，别爽完了不管我啊。”  
“我可是被正洙狠狠地玩了一把放置Play啊。”他的语气温柔，甚至俯身轻轻拨开身下人耳后的头发，以保证话语被好好地听见。

疯狂又深刻的吻一个个落在正洙背上，以打造一件只凭自己欣赏的艺术品。

他也并非铁石心肠，狠厉地泄欲般抽插着，却没有再刻意刺激那一点，只是享受着被肠道包裹的舒适。但那具躯体已经被他自己玩弄得愈加敏感，轻轻的摩擦都使得他的阴茎又一次跳动，但什么也吐不出来，只是冠部的小孔不断张合，仿佛失水的鱼。

床单被攥出抚不平的褶皱，泪水和口水晕湿一片。他已经没力气再呻吟，张着嘴一下接一下地喘息，被操开的小穴凭本能包容着入侵的异物。

除了身下生机蓬勃的阴茎，那人仍然衣冠楚楚。几下猛烈的冲刺，他终于射在里面，抽出后精液很快液化，从难以闭合的穴口自然流出。

他抱起跪不住的人儿揉了几下膝盖，低头献上一个有些歉意的吻，却不想被狠狠咬住上唇。朴正洙快睁不开眼，从眼睑间的缝隙里打量他，“衣冠禽兽。”嘴里还衔着被骂的人的上唇。

他忍着痛回吻，用舌头拨开正洙的牙齿，“嗯，我在。”反而对那人的指责开心地答应。

“先别睡着了，洗完澡再睡。”


End file.
